Advent Calendar
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: The daily lives of Tezuka and Fuji as seen through Christmas. -TeFu-
1. Christmas Tree

Title: Advent Calendar – "Christmas Tree"

Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji

Rating: PG

Genre: Humour, whee bit of fluff if you squint

Warning: Domesticity, Fuji being his usual evil self.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis never was and never will be mine.

Summary: Fuji always gets what he wants.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmas Tree<em>**

"I am back." Tezuka called as he closed the main door behind him and removed his shoes, carefully placing them in the shoe cupboard before slipping into a pair of warm fur-lined slippers. Receiving no reply, the hazel-haired man frowned as he walked down the corridor towards the living room.

"Syuusuke should have been home by now. Did he go out to buy somethi-"

All thoughts ceased as he took in the sight before him. Marilyn sat in the middle of the living room, her branches adorned with garish ornaments and on her crown rested a golden star that shone from the light that reflected off the glitter on it. The missing man in question was seated on the rug next to his precious bonsai and currently occupied with figuring out how to wind a long length of Christmas lightings around the plant.

"Fuji Syuusuke, what is the meaning of this," Tezuka growled out as he folded his arm across his chest and stared at the other.

"Ah, Mitsu, welcome back!" Fuji replied cheerfully, taking in the rigid posture of his beloved which was a tell-tale sign that the man was likely fuming mad and wanted answers immediately. In typical Fuji fashion, he chose to disregard it.

"Don't avoid the subject," Tezuka frowned and Fuji had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up within him as he smiled back at Tezuka innocently.

To others, Tezuka only had two expressions, a blank one and an angry one but Fuji knew better. Right now Tezuka's face held a mixture of horror and anger, the former being the key emotion that the man was feeling in spite of the menacing aura emitting from him.

"Maa, I was just helping Marilyn dress up."

"Marilyn does not need any dressing up; she is a bonsai, not a Christmas tree."

"It's words like that make you really insensitive sometimes, Mitsu."

"…"

"Every woman dreams of looking beautiful and being complimented after all and I am sure Marilyn secretly also yearns for that."

"You are thinking too muc-"

"Who are you to deny her of her right?"

"Reason isn't going to work with Syuusuke when he's in this sort of mood," Tezuka sighed, the first of many that would inevitably follow. Syuusuke was enjoying this too much and likely prolonging it just for the sake of being able to agitate him. It was times like these when he wondered what possessed him to take the other man as his spouse. Maybe he secretly was a masochist. "You have let down your guard," Tezuka chided himself internally as he pushed out all the weird thoughts that were encroaching on his calm, rational mind and composed himself. Time for damage control.

"I will drive you to the nearest shopping centre; it's not too late to buy a Christmas tree and the car will make it easy for us to bring it back."

"Hmm…" Fuji's face took on a contemplative look and hope rose in Tezuka's heart that he had succeeded in averting disaster. A pity he had no such luck whenever Fuji was involved.

"I want a live tree; perhaps some of the ones outside would do? I do remember the Hiyamas' having a delightfully beautiful pine tree in their backyard, would you mind assisting me in transporting it to back home? It seems pretty heavy."

Hope shattered, Tezuka was cast into the depths of despair. Bits of words filtered into his mind as he wondered what he did to ever deserve this torture. He would never be able to face the Hiyamas' after this.

"…need chainsaws…ropes…drag…"

"A Fuji always gets what he or she wants," Tezuka thought helplessly as he offered up a prayer for Marilyn and inwardly bemoaned the humiliation his poor bonsai would have to suffer for the sake of maintaining peace in the house.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry Tezuka but you knew what you were in for when you married Fuji or maybe you don't idk You have my utmost condolences.

Thanks for reading!3


	2. Mistletoe

Title: Advent Calendar - "Mistletoe"

Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humour, Romance

Warning: Domesticity, some kissing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis never was and never will be mine.

Summary: Two can play at a game.

* * *

><p><em>Mistletoe<em>

"It's the 25th, Merry Christmas Mitsu," Fuji whispered into his spouse's ear as the other stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

Still slightly drowsy from sleep, Tezuka nodded with a rare unguarded smile and pulled Fuji closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Fuji's neck.

Fuji chuckled at the rather adorable action. It was times like this which he loved the most and cherished; words weren't enough to express the contentment and happiness he felt and as good his skills at the camera were, he didn't think he was able to completely capture the essence of the moment.

It was no matter though; they still had decades ahead of them. He would live through every brand new day, savouring the joy of waking up nestled in the strong yet tender embrace of his beloved, experiencing afresh each new interaction, locking away deep in his heart every second that Tezuka let down his defenses they were alone and together.

Caressing the silky russet locks that were splayed unruly over the white fluffy pillow lazily with one hand, Fuji pulled away gently as he shifted to plant a kiss on the stoic man's forehead. Grinning, he then covered the other's lips with his own.

Eyes still closed, Tezuka promptly responded to the action by kissing back and his tongue probed for entrance. Fuji willingly complied and it was some time before the former tennis prodigy broke off the kiss, slightly flushed and breathless.

Tezuka merely smirked at the sight as he sat up; years of living with Fuji and his unique mannerisms and habits apparently had an effect on Seigaku's former tennis captain, resulting in the shorter brunette being occasionally surprised whenever a more playful side of the usually emotionless man emerged, wicked sense of humour included.

"You are rather happy about something aren't you?"

"You think so?"

"Yes, your face tells me you are feeling smug about something."

"And what would that be? Tell me about it."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the sheer number of times you kissed me while I was asleep this morning, would it?"

"Oh my, was someone pretending to be asleep then?"

"Hardly; I do happen to have retained my sense of touch and my rather sore lips tells me that someone clearly had quite an enjoyable time with them."

"Maa, it's only right that I do so."

The grin on the other's face triggered alarm bells in Tezuka's head, experience told him that particular grin meant that Fuji was up to something. Combined with tingling sensation from his lips, a sneaking suspicion formed in the taller brunette's mind as he glanced down at Fuji, suppressing the need to kiss the alluring man senseless before looking up above him. A cheery wreath of mistletoe complete with red ribbon and golden bells hung above the head of their bed, a gentle breeze wafting through the open windows of their bedroom causing the item in question to sway slightly as the soft melodious clink of metal against metal was heard.

Looking back at his spouse who was smiling innocently up at him, Tezuka could not help the look of amusement on his face, a twinkle in his eye the only indication that the man had something up his sleeve as well.

"Since you have gone through so much trouble to observe tradition, I suppose breakfast can wait for a little while longer while we wrap things up here."

* * *

><p>AN: I just had write a cute cuddly scene between the two of them and of course, Fuji's sense of humour had to barge in and awaken Tezuka's own sense of humour. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and a Merry Christmas to everyone!^^


	3. Family

Title: Advent Calendar - "Family"  
>Pairing(s): TezukaFuji  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Genre: Romance, Humour  
>Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis never was and never will be mine.<br>Summary: Tezuka ponders overs the meaning of 'family' and what it means to him.

* * *

><p>Before the years of Seigaku, 'family' was parents, siblings, grandparents, relatives to them. 'Blood relations' too abstract an idea for small children, they had nodded and simply accepted what they were told and as they grew, the fact became a part of them, shaping their identity and personality.<p>

With age, they had learnt to define for themselves and draw the lines that separated family, friends, acquaintances and enemies. Proud and confident as youth are wont to be that what they believed was the truth, they had religiously stuck to their own ideas, blind to all others.

The year they entered Seishun Gakuen Middle School and joined the tennis club, they discovered a new meaning of 'family'. Thousands of hours spent together under the hot sun, pouring rain, strong winds and through the seasons as they strived towards the shining goal of number one in Japan had forged bonds, ones they never thought could exist aside from those they had with their blood-related family.

Years after graduating and going their separate ways, the magical moments of their youth still remained in their minds, the memories as fresh as if they had only happened yesterday. Year after year, they would gather at Kawamura's sushi restaurant at the end of the year, reminisce, catch up with one another and when the time came, part ways with a promise of, "see you next year".

As they grew up and learnt more about the world about them, the word 'family' became increasingly complex, each and every facet reflecting a different meaning. Be it in the neighbourhoods of their childhood and youth where the whole community had been so tight knit, the small law practice firm that Tezuka had set up a few years back or among the photographers, Fuji being one of them, who snapped for the town's newspaper, they had seen time and again the same thing.

Dictionaries can quote universal definitions, but only people can truly define and give them meaning.

He had never paid particular attention nor pondered about it seriously till this point in time but right now, holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hands and watching from his seat on the sofa as Fuji walked towards the kitchen, a thought comes to his mind unconsciously.

The happiness, ease, comfort and security he had always felt during moments like this...

This was 'family' to him as well.

"One, two or three?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"One," Tezuka answered.

"Cream stew and rice it is for dinner tonight then." Fuji opened the refrigerator and closed it seconds later, a slightly disgruntled expression replacing the usual close-eyed smile he typically wore out of habit.

"We are out of milk."

"We drank the last of it this morning." Raising his eyebrows in question, Tezuka looked at the other.

"I guess it slipped my mind." The honey-haired man nonchalantly commented as he strolled back out to the living room.

"What about options two and three?"

"Cream stew as well." Fuji's innocent grin was met with a sigh as Tezuka finished the last of his hot drink and stood up.

"I will be back in ten minutes."

"And leave me alone to my own devices? Tezuka, you should know better than to do that from past experience," Fuji commented playfully as he moved over to stand right in front of the other man.

"Buying a carton of milk hardly requires two people."

"So that may be but what if something unexpected were to happen along the way? An earthquake could suddenly hit; war break out and the whole world go up in flames!" With each word, Fuji's voice and accompanying actions became more animated.

"He's wasted as a photographer; writing and acting is his real nature." Tezuka thought with equal amounts of amusement and exasperation.

"Grab an umbrella then; it looks like the snow will be coming down heavier in awhile." The bespectacled man ran a hand through his eternally messy-looking hair and started towards the entrance, pulling on a jacket that hung previously a clothes stand nearby.

Grinning, Fuji pulled on a sweater of his own and breezed his way out of the house, snagging an umbrella from the bin by the main door along the way and leaving Tezuka to lock up while he waited patiently at the steps that led to down to a snowy pathway.

He supposed every family had its quirks. Perhaps that was the reason why he never dwelled too much on the topic; there would be no end of resulting headaches if he thought too hard about it. Right now, all he needed to focus on was the warmth of the body beside him and the hand that held his as they walked down the street under an umbrella.

That being said, he would have to remember to give his jacket a good dusting when he got back, particularly the right shoulder.

~Owari~

* * *

><p>AN: Yet another rough, unedited fic. Anyone who gets the little joke I slipped in about the false apocalypse gets a cookie from me, as does the person who gets the joke in the last line haha

Happy Boxing Day guys and thanks for reading!:3


End file.
